Metachlorophenylpiperazine (mCPP) is a serotonergic agonist/antagonist which may be useful in treatment of disorders such as depression and aggression which are associated with substance abuse. mCPP may have therapeutic value for cocaine abuse. Although neuroendocrine and other responses to acute treatment with mCPP have been studied, no studies of alterations with chronic administration have been made. We will conduct these studies in rats chronically treated with mCPP. Appropriate receptors and neurotransmitters along with neuroendocrine responses and behavioral parameters will be quantitated. The interaction of mCPP with cocaine effects will be investigated. The effects of chronic mCPP on human neuroendocrine responsiveness will also be assessed. Subjects will be given the neuroendocrine challenges of TRH- and CRH - stimulation tests after chronic mCPP administration.